


Coffee for Four

by Carmilla_Bunni



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Trans Female Character, i dont know why i think moca would steal but she would and does, mild lewd, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmilla_Bunni/pseuds/Carmilla_Bunni
Summary: The Girldick Club (name still under debate) meets up at Hazawa Coffee Shop after school. The club members are Tomoe, Misaki, Moca, Maya, and sometimes Sayo.





	Coffee for Four

"I'm sorry Tsugumi-chan isn't here today, but please enjoy yourselves," Tsugumi's mother apologized as she delivered the group of four their drinks. A black coffee for Misaki, lattes for Maya and Tomoe, and a mocha for Moca.

"It's fine. We know she's been busy lately," Tomoe replied, giving a dazzling smile. Mrs Hazawa couldn't help but think, 'If I was thirty years younger...'

"Thank you for the drinks. This mocha is just as cute as Moca-chan!" Moca said with a laugh and a smile.

After that, Mrs Hazawa left the four to themselves. As soon as she was out of earshot, Moca declared, "I hereby call this meeting of the 'Girldick Club' to order."

"We are not calling ourselves that," Misaki immediately countered. "We're not even a club."

"It's like the 'Go Home Club' but for girls with dicks. I think it's a very cute name," Moca said. The others couldn't tell how serious she was being.

"I- I'm okay with being a club, but I think I'd like a different name." Maya was soft-spoken, which was normal whenever she wasn't talking about one of her special interests.

"Names are hard, so let's not worry about it." Tomoe decided in her head she was the voice of reason in the group.

"Well, whatever..." Misaki shrugged and took a drink of her coffee.

Maya then seemed struck by a thought. "Aoba-san, the place you work at sells condoms, right?"

"Yeah, I sneak a pack off the shelves every once in a while to take home."

Tomoe's eyes went wide. "Don't steal from your job! You'll get fired!"

Moca just laughed. "It'll be fine~ Moca-chan is too lovable to fire."

Maya seemed caught off-guard by the exchange, but spoke up again to ask, "Do you think you could get me some? If you buy them for me, I'll pay you back."

Misaki raised a hand, "Oh, me too. Kokoro's suits keep trying to give me some, but it's awkward."

"Two orders for condoms, comin' right up. I'll hook you two up tomorrow."

"Do you three think about anything but sex?" Tomoe asked, sighing.

Maya and Misaki both blushed, but Moca just laughed. "You should confess to Hi-chan already. Then you'll end up just as perverted as the rest of us."

"I- I don't wanna rush things!" Now it was Tomoe's turn to be embarrassed. Everyone could see her cheeks turn the same shade of red as her hair.

"Don't go to slow, Tomo-chin, or Kaoru-senpai will pluck her flower petals first," Moca teased.

Misaki had had the same thought. It was no secret that Kaoru would often take her kittens to bed, and Himari was a big fan of hers. It was only a matter of time.

She decided to reassure her friend. "I'll talk to Kaoru-san for you. I can ask her to hold off on doing anything with Himari till you've had your chance to confess."

Tomoe stared at the floor. "Do you think she'll listen?"

Misaki smiled. "Yeah. Kaoru-san is... well... Kaoru-san, but she can be considerate when she needs to be."

There was an awkward silence for a bit, then Maya spoke up, "Oh, maybe you should get some condoms for Sayo-san, too."

Tomoe rolled her eyes. "We're still talking about this?"

Maya got timid again and replied, "Well, Hina-san said her sister spent the night at Hazawa-san's recently, so I thought..."

Moca gave a thumbs up. "Leave it to Moca-chan. I'll give Tsugu some condoms for her next sleepover."

Somehow, the way Moca said that left the others wondering if they'd asked the wrong person.


End file.
